What is true love?
by dogdemon-Narutofan
Summary: Can Inuyasha and Kagome find true love with each other. Can Miroku and Sango find love in each other. Writen by dogdemonNarutofan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own Fanfic

Chapter 1 The Beginning

It all started one hot night in October. The weather was really hot, hotter then normal, Inuyasha and his friends have been hunting jewel shards and hunting for Naraku has been getting harder and harder by the day. With Kagome helping Inuyasha, and Kikyo helping Naraku, the playing field is evened up, but with Kagome going home for school, and picking up supplies, Naraku got a head in the game, with not many shards left to find. It was all was a good thing that Koga was on their side, what with having two jewel shards in his legs (although Inuyasha might not thing so, what with Koga always trying to take Kagome away). With the help of their three friends Sango, Miroku and Shippou, the group was in the best shape to win. Miroku was hunting down Naraku so that he can get the curse removed from his right hand, but most people know that he's not just fighting for himself; he's fighting for Sango. Sango is hunting down Naraku because Naraku slaughtered her family and village. Naraku though, holds Sango's younger brother Kohaku, under his spell and Kohaku's memories are blank from Naraku's control. Finally Shippou's mother and father where murdered by the thunder brothers, all for a shard of the jewel. Inuyasha he is hunting the jewel to become a full demon and for hunting down Naraku in revenge for Naraku's murder of Kikyo 52 years ago.

Inuyasha and his group had been traveling all day. For the last few minutes, Inuyasha was jumping from tree to tree, trying to find a spot to set up camp for his friends.

"Inuyasha," called Kagome. "Can we please find a place to set up camp?" It was obvious of the irritation in the girl's voice.

"What do you think I'm doing wench?" Inuyasha yelled from his tree. 'Man I can't do anything right without getting yelled at,' he thought angrily.

Inuyasha spent the next 10 minutes looking for a place to set up camp. Kagome had asked for a lake, river or a hotspring to be nearby, so it took him a while. Finally he found the perfect place; now all he had to do was tell his friends. When Inuyasha came back to his friends were sitting down resting. Miroku and Sango, where sitting down talking, while a few trees over Kagome was sleeping with Shippou in her lap.

"Sango, Miroku come on; I found a perfect place to set up camp. Wait here; I'll get Kagome," Inuyasha told them.

Inuyasha walked to where Kagome was and squatted on his knees, while looking at Kagome's peaceful face. 'Man she looks so beautiful, when she's sleeping.' Inuyasha bent down and carefully moved Kagome into his lap without waking her. He finally picked her up bridal-style and carried her to where Miroku and Sango were waiting.

"You guys ready?" Inuyasha turned to see Miroku and Sango looking at each other.

"Yup, Ready to go," Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha with a smile on his face.

Inuyasha blushed a bit. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Inuyasha, I would keep it down, unless you would like to awaken Lady Kagome there."

"Just follow me," Inuyasha told them.

"Its ok Inuyasha; we already know," Miroku said deviously.

Inuyasha turned around to look at Miroku and Sango. "What do you mean 'you already know'? What are you talking about? What do you know? Come on monk, spit it out before I kick it out!"

"Well for one thing Inuyasha, we see the way you look at her. She does love you; you just have to give her a chance," Sango explained calmly.

Inuyasha stood there for a while before turning around. "Are you guys coming or what?"

Inuyasha lead the group to a nice place for camp that night. The site was about a two minute walk from the hotspring and a five minute walk to the river. Once they arrived, Miroku took off in the woods to look for firewood.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Sango were back at the campsite. "Sango can you go into Kagome's bag, and get out her sleeping bag, so I can put her down?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure but can you wait for a minute?" Sango replied. "I told Miroku I would go to the river and get some water, so that I can put supper on. Can you hold her for a few more minutes?"

"Fine," Inuyasha said quietly.

Sango walked away into the forest to get some water for supper. Looking back for a moment, Inuyasha jumped into a tall tree and sat down; all the while making sure Kagome was comfortable. Kagome signed in her sleep. Instinctively, Inuyasha pulled Kagome to his chest. Kagome moved comfortably into Inuyasha's embrace.

"Kagome, I think I love you," he whispered softly into the wind.

**EDITED AND BEATED BY Kaoli water goddess **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own Fanfic

Chapter 2

Kagome muttered in her sleep, "I love you Inuyasha."

It was like the first time Inuyasha looked at Kagome, just looked at her. Did she hear what he said to her? Was she dreaming about him? He didn't know what to think; all he knew was that he was happy. The woman he loved said she loved him. He didn't know what to do; wake her up or let her sleep in his lap. He finally made his decision. "Kagome wake up were here, I found a campsite."

"Mmmmm….. Inu-Inuyasha…." It took a few minutes for Kagome to open her eyes. She tried to sit up but something was holding her down. She opened her eyes and all she could see was red. "Inuyasha where… where am I?"

"You're with me. You fall asleep so I carried you to the campsite because I didn't want to wake you up. I jumped into this tree and waited for you to wake up, but you were still sleeping. Miroku and Sango are getting things ready for supper, so I decided to wake you up."

All she could do was look at him and try to find the right words to say. He didn't want to wake her up, so he carried her to the campsite, jumped into a tree, and now she was sleeping on his lap. 'Oh my god, I was sleeping in Inuyasha's lap!' Kagome's cheeks turned pink and she moved her hands over her hot face.

"Kagome? Are you ok? You're turning red… Are you getting sick?! 'Cause if you're getting sick then no more baths for you."

"No Inuyasha, I'm not getting sick; I'm fine. Can you please just get me out of this tree?"

Inuyasha moved his arms from around her shoulders. During the time that Kagome had been sleeping, Inuyasha took off the top piece of his haori and put it around Kagome. "Sure, no problem. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes Inuyasha I'm fine; just a little shocked to wake up in a tree and with you holding me like you are."

Inuyasha looked at her. Did she not like the way he was holding her? "I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok Inuyasha, just the last thing I remember was sitting down by the tree. Is there a hotspring around here?"

"Yup. It's about a two minute walk from here, but you have to wait for Sango to get back before you go."

"Ok, I'll wait for Sango. After we're done, are you and Miroku going to clean up?"

Inuyasha was looking around for a bit before turning back to Kagome. "Kagome, can I ask you a question? When I was sitting in the tree with you, and I was thinking about something… you said something out loud."

Kagome was standing there looking at him confusion written all over her face, all while trying to understand what Inuyasha was talking about. "OH MY GOD… please say you're not talking about what I think you're talking about…." She murmured quietly.

Unfortunately, the dog ears heard all. "What do you think I'm talking about Kagome?" Kagome started backing away from Inuyasha, trying to get away from him, but Inuyasha moved towards her. He asked her in confusion, "Where are you going Kagome? Why don't you stay here with me? I need you to answer some questions for me; I need some answers from you."

Kagome started to panic and backed away as far as she could until she backed into a tree. Inuyasha put both of his arms around Kagome, against the tree, effectively blocking her in. "Please Inuyasha I don't wanna do this now. I am dirty, hungry, and tired. All I wanna do is go have a hot bath, have supper, then go to bed. Can you please leave this for tomorrow?" Kagome tried pleading with him.

"Sorry Kagome but I want answers now. I need to get this off my chest; it's really bothering me. I need you to answer this."

Kagome winced with pain. She didn't want to be rejected from the man she loved. Yes she loved him, but did he love her back? That she didn't know… she knew that Inuyasha was in love with Kikyo, but Kikyo was now on Naraku side. Does he still love her?

Inuyasha could smell her fear, which started to scare him. Was she afraid of him? "Kagome, why are you scared? Are you afraid of me?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with shock written all over her face. "No Inuyasha, I could never been scared of you. Why would you ask that?" he stayed quiet, so Kagome continued, "Well I'm not afraid of you. I am just scared of what you're going to say next."

"What do you mean 'what I'm going to say next'? If you're worried about that then I'll just say it. Yes I heard you talking in your sleep. You said, 'Inuyasha I love you', But don't worry about it; I love you too. I have for awhile."

**EDITED AND BEATED BY Kaoli water goddess**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own Fanfic

Chapter 3

"What did you just say?" Kagome said breathlessly.

"Kagome please say something. I know you love me; you said so yourself. It might not have been at me but you said it," Inuyasha explained calmly.

Kagome immediately pushed Inuyasha out of the way and ran into Inuyasha's arms, giving him a hug. Inuyasha was shocked at first then pulled Kagome to his chest, hugging her to him. "Do you really mean it? Do you really love me?" Kagome started to cry into his chest.

"Oh don't cry Kagome. Yell at me, sit me…just don't cry," Inuyasha pleaded in his own way.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha but I'm so happy; you really love me!" Kagome grabbed on to Inuyasha's haori and cried more into his chest. "I always thought you liked Kikyo more than me."

Inuyasha suddenly appeared sullen. "No Kagome, I have been in love with you for awhile. I just thought you wouldn't want anything to do with a half-breed."

Kagome held him in comfort. "Don't say that Inuyasha; I love you for who you are."

"Thank you Kagome." Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped into the biggest tree. Pulling Kagome into this lap and leaned her head on his chest, while Inuyasha put his arms around her waist.

"I love you Inuyasha," she whispered softly.

"I love you too Kagome."

--Back at the campsite with Miroku and Sango--

Sango went to the river and drew some water to help cook supper with and walked back towards the campsite. She couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha and Kagome and of how they might be getting together really soon; she felt so happy for them.

"Hey Sango, where are Inuyasha and Kagome?" Miroku's voice rang out across the campsite.

"Yeah Sango, where are they?" asked the young kitsune. He had woken up cold and alone without Kagome there.

"Look up," Sango replied. They all looked up into the trees to see Inuyasha and Kagome sleeping on a tree branch, with Kagome lying against Inuyasha's chest, with her legs hanging off his lap.

"Oh I see; are you going to wake them up for supper?" Miroku asked, his seemingly innocent comment laced with a hint of lechery.

"Yes and I can't wait to go to the hotspring. I walked by it on the way to the river; I was hoping Kagome would go with me," Sango complained. Sango walked up to the tree that Inuyasha and Kagome were in and called out, "Hey love birds! Get your asses down here."

Kagome moved farther into Inuyasha's embrace. "No… go away… too comfortable." Inuyasha looked down at the smiling Kagome with her arms around Inuyasha's waist.

"I said get your butts down here! Don't make me come up there 'cause you know I will," Sango warned. "Kirara, can you come here?"

"Fine, we'll come down," yelled Inuyasha from the tree. He leaned down and softly shook Kagome's shoulders. "Come on Kagome, we gotta get up." Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped from the tree. When he was on the ground, he waited for Kagome to wake up before placing her on the ground.

"Fine I'm awake now. What's up?" Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku.

"Nothing really," Sango said calmly. "Just I really wanted to go to the hotspring and I was hoping you would come with me."

"Sure, I'll go; Miroku and Inuyasha can cook supper this time," Kagome replied sweetly. The girls both nodded.

"Hey we're standing right here you know," Inuyasha commented. Kagome gave him a glare that warned of him being sat if he didn't comply.

"Fine we'll do it," he reluctantly agreed. Inuyasha turned around and grabbed Miroku, dragging him into the forest to find meat.

"So Kagome, how are things working out for you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Kagome blushed instantly and walked over to her bag, grabbing clean clothes and her bathing supplies. "We're fine, just taking it one step at a time. So how are you and Miroku doing?" Kagome asked in retort.

Sango walked over to the bushes and jumped into the spring first, not wanting Kagome to see the blush painting her cheeks. "We're fine; just friends."

"But you want to be more then friends, right?" Kagome prodded. Both girls began walking into the spring.

Sango sighed and voiced her thoughts. "I think… I think I do, but I can't get involved with anybody right now. I have to save my brother from Naraku first and Miroku is working on getting the Wind Tunnel removed, and the only way for that to happen is for Naraku to be killed. When the time is right though, I'll tell him."

EDITED AND BEATED BY Kaoli water goddess


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own Fanfic**

_"I think, I think I do, But I can't get involved with anybody right now, I must save my brother from Naraku first, and Miroku is working on getting the wind tunnel removed and the only way is to kill Naraku. But when the time is right I will tell him."_

NOW ON WITH THE STORY.

**Chapter 4 Demon Trouble.**

Kagome and Sango made their way to the hot spring safely. Unfortunately, they were too deep in conversation to see or hear the demon that was following them.

Inuyasha was walking through the forest with Miroku when he sniffed out a demon. He easily figured out where it was heading and took off running towards Kagome.

Kagome and Sango were walking when Kagome suddenly sensed two jewel shards coming towards them fast. "Sango, there are two jewel shards coming towards us quickly!"

"Uh-oh… if it's a demon we're in trouble; we don't have any weapons on us. Why don't we head back to camp and get Inuyasha?" Sango replied calmly, despite the situation.

Out of nowhere, a twister appeared with Kouga jumping out of the cloud. "Hello Kagome, how are you?" he asked, grinning to himself.

Sango looked at Kagome, who had shock written all over her face. Kagome recovered her bearings and answered him. "Hello Kouga what are you doing here? I thought you where over by the western lands hunting down Naraku."

Kouga brushed off her comment. "Oh, we were but we started to move around and I caught your scent in the air. So I thought I would stop by and pick you up. It's time you came with me Kagome; time for you to become my woman!" He said the last part proudly.

Kagome suddenly realized Kouga wasn't joking this time. He started to move towards Kagome but Kagome was pulled into Inuyasha's embrace. The girl was shocked at first, then she relaxed when she saw who was holding her.

"What the hell are you doing here Kouga? I thought I told you to stay away from Kagome." Inuyasha accused the wolf-prince.

"I came here for my woman, and this time she is coming with me, " Kouga replied calmly.

"For the last time Kouga, I'm not your woman!" Kagome yelled from Inuyasha's arms, moving closer to him.

Kouga snarled in anger at the two's position. "Get your hands off my woman, dog-boy… Before I break them off." Inuyasha moved Kagome behind him for her safety.

Miroku came running from the forest to see Inuyasha and Kouga locked in a heated argument and Kagome hiding behind Inuyasha. "What's going on here?" Miroku asked, moving towards Sango.

"Me and Kagome where on are way to the hot spring when Kagome sensed two jewel shards coming towards us. When we turned around, there Kouga was, telling us that he was here to take Kagome with him."

Miroku easily grasped the situation; it's not as if it was a new one. "Oh I see… so now Inuyasha is going to kill him if he touches Kagome." Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and suggested, "Inuyasha, it might be best if I take Kagome away from here. Me and Sango will protect her."

"That's fine, but you better protect her or I'll kill you myself. You hear me Monk? Protect her with your life!" Inuyasha said to the young monk; the hanyou would expect no excuses for Kagome getting hurt.

Miroku swallowed a lump in his throat. "Of course Inuyasha." Miroku turned back to Kagome and addressed her, "Come along Kagome. We need to get out of the way. I promised Inuyasha I would protect you so I'll take you over here with me and Sango." Kagome moved away from Inuyasha but looked back at him. She was worried, but she moved with Miroku over to where Sango was standing.

"Where are you taking my woman monk?" Kouga snarled as he saw Miroku lead Kagome out of the battle.

"For one thing, she's not your woman. For another, I don't want her to see me have to kill you," Inuyasha said with determination. Inuyasha turned from Kouga to get one more look at Kagome before the fight began. "Sango, can you please come here for a minute. I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Sango replied, slightly shocked. She walked over to Inuyasha. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"If something happens to me, take Kagome to the well. I don't what her to end up in Naraku's hands," he pleaded.

Sango tried to bite back a bit of laughter. "Inuyasha, nothing's going to happen to you. This is Kouga we're talking about here! Nothing will happen."

"No Sango, you don't understand… Kouga really wants Kagome this time. All because she's…"

"Because she's what?... Inuyasha what's the matte?" Sango asked, worrying etching into her features.

"She's...She's in heat. Ok? I said it… If I lose this fight with Kouga, he's going to take her. He's going to mark her as his mate against her will," he explained, tears almost threatening to shed.

Sango looked at Inuyasha, still worried, but she understood his request. "Sure Inuyasha. I'll do everything I can to keep her safe from Kouga. I'll get her out of here on Kirara and take her to the well."

"Thank you Sango. Don't tell Kagome why he's here; she might freak out," Inuyasha said.

"Ok dog-boy, it ends here. Who ever wins gets to claim Kagome. So don't go anywhere Kagome; you might wanna watch this," Kouga said cockily.

Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Kouga. "What's going on here? Why can't you two just grow up already? I've already told you Kouga; I don't love you! I love Inuyasha! I don't want to be with you."

"Sorry Kagome but you're not marked so by demon laws, you're fair game," Kouga said with a cocky smirk.

"No Kouga, I want you to get out of here now," another voice rang out. A few seconds later, Sesshomaru emerged from the forest.

**EDITED AND BEATED BY Kaoli water goddess**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own Fanfic

**Chapter 5**

Naraku had his plans settled to kill all of Inuyasha's friends and leave him alone in the world for awhile. Inuyasha would have nothing to fight for, what with the woman he loves dead and his two friends killed as well.

The first phase of his plan includes killing Kikyo in front of Inuyasha and for him to feel the loss of his first love. Next he would possess Kagome, turn her against their group and make her kill Miroku and Sango, then release her and let her see the slaughtered bodies of her friends, killed by her own hand. "Kagura come here," Naraku ordered from his chambers. This plan would be brilliant.

"Yes master Naraku," Kagura said, her voice dripping with repulsed sarcasm. "How may I serve you?"

Not wanting to turn his eyes on his servant, Naraku kept his eyes averted as he explained his plan. "I want you to follow Inuyasha and his friends for awhile. Tell me if that woman disappears again and don't let Inuyasha or any other demon pick up your scent. Find out their weaknesses, then report back to me."

"Yes master Naraku," Kagura said, walking out of Naraku's chambers.

As she left, Naraku called out, "Kanna, come here."

"Yes master Naraku," Kanna replied from behind her mirror.

Naraku looked at his most loyal servant. "I want you to watch Kagura. Tell me if she helps Inuyasha or his brother in anyway. I know Kagura has a thing for this Sesshomaru."

Kanna bowed in understanding. "Yes, master Naraku."

"Oh and send Kohaku out to hunt for jewel shards," Naraku said, as a second thought.

"Yes master Naraku." Kanna walked out of Naraku's chambers and into a backroom, where Kagura was waiting for her sister to return. Upon arrival, Kanna reported, "Kagura, Naraku has asked me to watch you to make sure you don't help Inuyasha or Sesshomaru."

Kagura appeared angered, but remained calm. "Thank you for telling me Kanna. I'll be going to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru tonight." With this last comment, the wind witch emerged from Naraku's castle and pulled a feather from her hair. She watched it transform, then jumped on and left her dreaded prison.

-Back with Inuyasha-

Inuyasha, Kouga and the rest of the gang turned to face their new guest. "Just in time Sesshomaru; glad you could make it," said a very irritated hanyou.

"Likewise little brother," said a stoic Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha directed his attention once more to the wolf demon in front of him. "I'll give you one more chance to get out of here Kouga before I kill you."

"Please Kouga; just leave," Kagome pleaded from her place on the sidelines.

"If you don't leave I'll kill you myself you lowly wolf," said the ever-calm Sesshomaru.

"Who the hell are you to order me around?" asked Kouga.

Sesshomaru turned his cold expression on Kouga. "I'm the Lord of the Western Lands. This Sesshomaru will kill you in the blink of an eye."

Kouga walked closer to Sesshomaru, trying to appear as a threat. "You have nothing to do with this. Why don't you just get the fuck out of here?"

At this moment, Kagura silently flew over top and looked down on the current altercation between the two full demons.

Immediately, Sesshomaru felt her presence. "Kagura you can come down."

**EDITED AND BEATED BY Kaoli water goddess**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own Fanfic**

Chapter 6 Kagura

Kagura jumped from her feather and landed beside Sesshomaru. She turned around and faced the fighting demons. "What's going on here?"

"Inuyasha's bitch is in heat," said Sesshomaru simply.

"Hey! I'm standing right here you know. Hey wait… what did you say? What do you mean I'm 'in heat'?" Kagome asked in confusion.

Inuyasha looked at her comfortingly. "What my bastard of a brother means, is that if myself or Kouga were to claim you, you would become pregnant."

Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Kouga and put her hands on her now-hot face. "Oh…"

Sesshomaru looked at the ragged wolf-prince. "You must leave now. Nobody will be claming the miko today. She is needed to help fight Naraku and she can't if she's with child. Now Inuyasha, come here. Kagura and I need to speak with you."

"Feh." Was the half-demon's response.

Sesshomaru returned his attention to the other demon present. "Now, Kouga leave."

As Kouga finally left, Kagome ran to Inuyasha, asking, "Are you ok?"

"Of course; that stupid wolf could never hurt me," said a very happy hanyou. "I'm sorry about all this. I really didn't want to tell you, but you don't need to worry; I wouldn't let any demons touch you and it will be over in a couple of days." Kagome looked deep into his golden eyes and leaned into Inuyasha's embrace. He pulled her tighter to his chest and brought her face close to his own, sending them into a sweet kiss. Kagome moaned into Inuyasha's mouth as he kissed her deeper, and licked her bottom lip for entry. Kagome opened gladly to Inuyasha's request as Inuyasha explored her mouth with his tongue. The two battled with each other's tongues for dominance. Kagome moaned as Inuyasha moved his arms up and down her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped her legs around his waist, holding her in place.

"Can you please stop that before you do anymore in front of us?" Miroku butted in.

Kagome broke the kiss and moved her neck to look at her friends. When she made the motion, Inuyasha began a trail of kisses down her neck. The girl pulled away from Inuyasha blushing and Inuyasha growled from the loss of her body. "Sorry." was all Kagome could say, as she fought to keep her voice from cracking. Inuyasha moved towards Kagome and put his arms around her waist as she leaned into Inuyasha's embrace.

Sango glanced at the couple then looked at the other two demons. "Ok now that Kouga is gone, what did you what to tell us Kagura? What is Naraku doing?"

Kagura began her explanation. "Naraku has asked me to watch the couple over there and to find your weaknesses. He's planning on taking Kagome away from Inuyasha."

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome. "Never. Naraku is never going to touch her."

"Don't say that Inuyasha," Kagome said soothingly.

"I'm sorry but like hell I'm going to let Naraku come near you," Inuyasha said valiantly, before kissing Kagome on top of the head.

"Ok enough of this," Kagura butted in. "We can't let Naraku get Kagome. He's planning on turning her against all of you and making her kill the monk and the exterminator."

"No worries," Inuyasha said. "Naraku will never get his hands on her. I won't let it happen."

"Well, it's time we get back to camp," Miroku said, breaking the tension. "Sesshomaru, you can come with us. You go and get Rin, so she can stay with Shippo tonight." Sesshomaru turned around and bowed at Miroku saying this thanks and left to get Rin. Miroku then continued his to-do list. "Sango and Kagome can get going to the hot spring and have their bath while we get supper going."

Inuyasha immediately retaliated. "No way in hell am I letting Kagome out of my sight."

"Don't worry Inuyasha," Kagura replied. "I'll watch out for them until they're done. I'll return to Naraku afterwards."

"Fine but if anything happens, I'll kill you myself," Inuyasha threatened, as he walked over to Kagome and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He then continued his walk back to camp with Miroku. "Scream if anything happens Kagome," he ordered. He turned his head and saw her nod her head.

After bathing Sango and Kagome returned to camp unharmed and Kagura went back to Naraku. Kagome went to sit beside Inuyasha, but before she could sit down, he pulled her into his lap. She moved more into Inuyasha's arms and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sango walked up and sat beside Miroku, who turned and gave Sango a sweet smile. She turned and blushingly asked, "So what's for supper? Have Sesshomaru and Rin returned yet?"

As she said it, Sesshomaru and Rin walked into the clearing with Rin holding onto Sesshomaru's hand. As everybody was getting ready for bed, Kagome moved over to set up her sleeping bag, but Inuyasha picked Kagome up and jumped into the tallest tree. The girl gasped at first, but then moved comfortably into his lap. Inuyasha took the top part of his haori and put it over Kagome.

"Everybody, go to sleep. We're heading out early in the morning," Sango said as everyone fell into sleep.

**EDITED AND BEATED BY Kaoli water goddess**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own Fanfic**

Chapter 7 Happy

Inuyasha was the first to wake, with Kagome still sleeping in his lap. Inuyasha had his arms around Kagome's waist protectively. The girl moved more into his arms to the point where she was cuddled into his chest, without waking up.

Miroku was the second out of bed with Sango only a few inches away from him. All he wanted to do was move Sango into his arms, but his self-preservation instincts kicked in and he knew that she would slap him silly. Sango started to wake up and she opened her eyes to see Miroku. Flushed, she quickly closed her eyes, letting a blush cover her hot face. "Good morning Sango; how was the sleep?" Miroku asked a very blushing Sango.

"The sleep was fine thank you. What about you; Did you sleep well?" Sango replied.

Sesshomaru awoke with all the talking that was occurring. He sat up and walked over to Sango, the sleeping Rin still snoring away. "Can you take her? I need to walk around my Lands."

"Sure." Sango took the girl from Sesshomaru's arms and laid her down in her bed, making sure the girl was warm.

"Sango, I'll be going to the river to get water for breakfast," Miroku said.

Sango nodded. "Ok, thanks Miroku. I'll get some wood to start a fire and wake up everybody else."

Miroku walked into the forest to do his task. Sango made sure Rin was comfortable and then got up to wake up her friends. "Hey! Wake up Shippo; its morning. Can you help me get some firewood?" The kitsune obviously didn't want to get out of bed so Sango moved on to Inuyasha and Kagome's tree. "Hey Inuyasha! You awake up there?" Sango called from below the tree.

Inuyasha held Kagome close and jumped from the tree, landing beside a surprised Sango. The woman jumped, as she didn't see Inuyasha coming down. Sango looked at the sleeping Kagome and said, "You can put her with Shippo if you don't want to wake her now."

Inuyasha walked over to where Shippo was and laid her down beside him, trying not to wake her. He moved her hair behind her ear and leaned in, kissing her on top of the head. Shippo automatically moved into Kagome's body, while the girl moved her arms around Shippo subconsciously. Rin started to shake from a sudden chill and Sango picked her up and set her on the other side of Kagome. Seeking out the younger girl's body warmth, Kagome wrapped her other arm around Rin.

Inuyasha looked down at her, smiling. "She has a wonderful heart." He whispered softly.

-Back with Kagura-

Kagura made it back to Naraku's castle and walked into Kanna's room. "So what has Naraku been up to?" she asked her sister sarcastically; why did she care anyway? "Do you know when he's going to attack? I've told Inuyasha and Sesshomaru about Naraku's plans of taking Kagome. But I never told them the real reason why he wants her. I'm hoping I never have to tell them. I hope Naraku never does get her." She whispered the last part softly.

Kanna looked up at Kagura and nodded. "Naraku is Human."

Kagura turned around quickly. "Really? This is perfect! I should go to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and report this right away before he gets any stronger." With that Kagura ran out of the castle, pulled a feather out of her hair and jumped on it heading back to Inuyasha and his friends.

-With Miroku and Sango-

After waking up Inuyasha, Sango walked towards the river where Miroku was gathering water for breakfast. She walked into the clearing and saw Miroku in the river bathing. The monk heard somebody coming, so he turned and saw Sango. A lecherous grin formed on his face. "So Sango you have decided to join me at last," Miroku said jokingly to a very blushing Sango.

"NO! I came here to help gather the water for breakfast. Inuyasha went hunting for meat," Sango said, moving her hands to her flushed face.

"Then why are you still looking my dear Sango?" Miroku teased. "If you want, you can join me. I promise not to touch unless you say so."

"No thank you Miroku; I bathed yesterday." With that Sango turned around, intent on heading back to camp.

"Wait Sango!" Miroku called out, making her stop her trek. "Please don't go. I need to talk with you." He moved to the river's bank where the water was only up to his hips.

Sango turned around and when she saw the water level, she turned ten shades of pink. "Ok. Talk Miroku, but don't come any closer." she said without her voice choking. The monk got his thoughts in order before beginning his explanation.

-With Inuyasha-

Inuyasha first tried to wait for Sesshomaru to return to camp before leaving to hunt. He wanted him or Sesshomaru with Kagome at all times; with a demon watching her, no other demon would try and claim her or take her away. The hanyou ran into the forest; he wanted to get this over with. In his mind, the faster he hunts, the faster he could return back to Kagome. He waited and waited before he finally left to hunt. After his capture, he walked slowly back to camp carrying his prize meal.

-Back with Sango and Miroku-

"Sango, I have something to I need to tell you. You may or may not like it but I need you to hear it," Miroku said to the now nervous Sango. He took a deep breath. "Sango, I love you. Will you marry me?" Sango looked at Miroku and screamed.

-Back with Inuyasha-

Inuyasha was making his way back to camp when he heard a scream. Immediately, he thought it was Kagome and took off running to camp. When he made it back, nobody was there. Kagome, Shippo, Rin, and Sesshomaru all took off into the forest to see why Sango screamed. Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent into the forest. When he made it to the river, all he saw was Sango hugging Miroku in the river, crying.

**EDITED AND BEATED BY Kaoli water goddess**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own Fanfic**

Chapter 8 Wedding Talk

Kagome, Shippo and Sesshomaru stood by the river, watching Sango and Miroku hug one another. Sango stood in the water that was up to her hips and she didn't care that her clothes were getting wet. Miroku was still naked against Sango's body.

"Oh my God! Sango, why are you crying? Why did you scream? And why are you hugging a naked Miroku?" Kagome asked in rapid succession.

Sango turned around to see everyone looking at her and Miroku. As Sango turned around, Miroku pulled her closer to his chest. "Sango, don't move; I'm naked here, remember?" he whispered into her ear.

Sango blushed immediately. She turned her neck around to look at her friends. "Don't worried guys I'm fine," she explained with a smile. "I've got some good news. Miroku asked to me to marry him and I… kind of said yes. That's why I was screaming."

-With Inuyasha.-

Inuyasha ran into the clearing to see Sango and a naked Miroku hugging in the river. "What is going on here?" he demanded.

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha standing there. "Oh, Miroku asked Sango to marry him, so Sango screamed," Kagome explained nonchalantly. "That's why you're here right?"

Inuyasha turned from Kagome to Miroku. "Never thought you had it in you Monk," the hanyou retorted.

"Can you guys please leave and give me and Sango some time together?" Miroku said, ignoring Inuyasha. "I really want to get dressed."

Shippo, Rin, and Sesshomaru set off back to camp, Inuyasha ran up to Kagome and picked her up, then made their way back. Inuyasha and Kagome made it back first, so Inuyasha jumped into the tree and sat down with Kagome on his lap.

"I can't believe Miroku asked Sango to marry him," Kagome said dreamily.

"Yeah I didn't think he had it in him. I know he really didn't want to get together with Sango until the Wind tunnel was gone. He didn't want to leave her alone," Inuyasha said in the same quiet tone. Kagome leaned further into him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

-Flash back-

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in one of the tallest trees near their friends' campsite.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Will you marry me someday? Be my mate after we kill Naraku?"

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Oh Inuyasha! I have been waiting for you to ask me that for two years!" She explained gleefully. "Of course I'll marry you and be your mate!"

-End flash back-

"I can't wait until we get married," Inuyasha said, looking down at the girl. "Remember, we can't get married until Naraku's dead. We can't let him know that I'm in love with you; if he were to find out, he would try to take you away from me.'' Inuyasha said. Kagome looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with him at the moment. He saw her distress. "Kagome try to understand; I do love you and I now understand that you're not Kikyo and you never were Kikyo. You are your own person. Your soul and heart is so loving and Kikyo's heart is full of hate. I want to be with you, not Kikyo, but we can't be together; not until Naraku's dead."

Kagome moved uncomfortably in Inuyasha's lap. "Inuyasha, can you please put me down?" she asked.

Inuyasha could smell her unshed tears. "Kagome, please don't push me away; don't be mad at me," he pleaded with her.

"Inuyasha, please put me down," she said sternly.

-Back with Miroku and Sango-

Sango turned back to Miroku after their friends had left. She then turned and walked out of the water. The monk followed after Sango and walked over to his clothes. "Sango dear, you can turn around now," he said teasingly.

Sango turned around to find Miroku half dressed and she blushed immediately. Flustered, she managed to say, "Get your shirt on."

Miroku continued his teasing. "Sango, what's the matter? We're going to be married."

"Fine! Do whatever you want," she huffed. "Leave your shirt off but don't think that mine's coming off!"

Miroku walked up to his fiancée and put an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's head back to camp."

The two began their trek towards their campsite, when they stumbled onto Sesshomaru, Rin and Shippo. Shippo was on the ground crying and Sesshomaru didn't look very happy.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked. "Why is Shippo crying?"

"Kagome and Inuyasha are fighting again and it doesn't look or sound good. Kagome wants to get married, but Inuyasha doesn't want to get married until Naraku's dead! I don't know what's going to happen now!" Shippo cried hysterically afterwards.

-Back with Inuyasha and Kagome-

"Inuyasha put me down NOW." Kagome repeated her command forcefully.

Inuyasha picked her up and jumped from the tree. The moment they hit the ground, Kagome jumped from his arms.

"Kagome! Wait!" he called after her.

"Inuyasha, leave me alone. I need to think right now," She said, holding back her anger.

He finally ran after her. "Kagome! Please…"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, finally losing her temper. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" She turned around one last time before taking off into the forest.

**  
EDITED AND BEATED BY Kaoli water goddess**


End file.
